clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:78.16.47.81
Hi, 78.16.47.81! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Uberfuzzy page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Mectrixctic (Talk) 08:14, January 12, 2010 RE: Sheep didn't swear Yes, he swore, knowingly or not. I'll provide an analogy.... :New User: (to admin) Hey! You deleted my article with no reason! :Admin: I didn't delete the article! I hit the deletion button by accident without knowing it, so I didn't delete it! Even if the admin didn't know he hit the deletion button, he still hit it. Now please don't cause an argument over whether Sheep should be unbanned. Campaigning will only lead to more flame wars, and that's the last thing we need. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 11:24, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Swearing Let him wait the 10 days, and we'll see. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:02, January 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sheepman Dear IP Address 78.16.47.81 "Someone": I have heard that several times. It's a common case of the language barrier. Apparently, outside of the States, the d-word is not obscene. However, Sheepman is aware of site doctrine (no word considered a swear anywhere may be uttered here). Where I come from, in the USA, the words "bonk" (an interjection meaning a collision upon the head) and "spaz/spastic" (a hyperactive person) are deemed clean. However, due to complaints on the word "bonk", we have sense ceased to use it out of respect for our European friends. Spaz/Spastic is still in circulation. If Sheepman was a Noob who had just joined the database, we may have let it slide with a warning. However, Sheepman is an intelligent and experienced site member who knows that the d-word is banned on this site and is taboo in the United States. He knows and has been here long enough to know. Therefore, he is guilty of swearing and has not been halted by the language barrier. Foe exmple, I once got in huge trouble with the language barrier when I used the word "pagan". Where I come from, "pagan" is synonymous with "secular, not religious, of the world". In Europe, "pagan" is an actual faith, and is a holy term. I immediantly swapped to "secular" after I learned that shocking fact. Sheepman's block was justified. Thank you for being courteous when telling me that. It makes me feel good to know that people can lodge a complaint with courtesy. Have a glorious day. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 18:18, January 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Spadez Read what TS said above. Now honestly, which word has more controversy surrounding it? The d-word or "spade"? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 20:13, January 12, 2010 (UTC)